Bandai Co. Ltd
Bandai Co., Ltd. (Kabushiki-gaisha Bandai) is a Japanese toy making and video game company, as well as the producer of a large number of plastic model kits. It is the world's third-largest producer of toys (after Mattel and Hasbro). Some ex-Bandai group companies produce anime and tokusatsu programs. Its headquarters is located in Taitō, Tokyo. After the merger with game developer and amusement facility operator Namco, Bandai Co., Ltd. is now under the management of Namco Bandai Holdings and a member of Bandai Namco Group. After group reorganisation in 2006, Bandai heads the group's Toys and Hobby Strategic Business Unit (SBU). History Since the 1980s, Bandai has become the leading toy company of Japan, and to this day, has the main toy licenses in Japan to popular properties including Daikaiju, Ultraman, Super Robot, Kamen Rider, the Super Sentai and Power Rangers series (which they took part in creating), Gundam and many others.Bandai was founded in 1950. In the 1960s Bandai expanded to include export sales. Bandai's racing car set, which first appeared in 1962, became a huge success. The 1970s continued to see Bandai expand, with Bandai Models being established in 1971. Although not their most profitable range, Bandai's 1/48 scale AFV models dominated that segment of the model kit market. Bandai America Inc. was established as local US sales/marketing operation in 1978. The management of Bandai and Sega discussed a merger in the late 1990s, but the merger was later cancelled, due to "cultural differences". Former subsidiaries Before the formation of Namco Bandai Holdings, Bandai had many subsidiaries. After group reorganisation in 2006, they are managed under several strategic business units (SBUs) of the group. Further detail: Toys and Hobby SBU Bandai USA Bandai USA (doing business as Bandai America) is the American distribution arm of Bandai that makes toy products for the U.S. market and manufactures Power Rangers, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and Ben 10 toys. Other past products include: *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Astro Boy (2003 TV series) *Big Bad Beetleborgs /Beetleborgs Mettalix *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Cyclonians *Dick Tracy (film) *D.I.C.E. *Dinozaurs *Digimon *Dragon Ball *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *Godaikin *Godzilla *Gundam *Saint Seiya - for American distribution, it was relabeled Knights of The Zodiac *Masked Rider *Mega Man *Power Rangers *Sailor Moon *Tamagotchi *Thundercats *The Tick *Teen Titans *The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Ultimate Muscle *Xyber 9: New Dawn *Wedding Peach Visual and music contents SBU Bandai Visual Bandai Visual , Co. Ltd., produces and distributes many popular anime and tokusatsu titles. These titles include Cowboy Bebop, Big O, Outlaw Star, Please Teacher!, Escaflowne, and the popular Gundam, Kamen Rider, Ultraman, and Super Sentai series. The company logo is the Moai, a statue found on Easter Island. It now heads the Visual and Music Contents SBU. Their American division, Bandai Visual USA was absorbed into Bandai Entertainment in July 2008. Bandai Entertainment Bandai Entertainment, Inc. is involved in the distribution of numerous anime in North America, as well as manga and other merchandising ventures related to anime. Its headquarters in the United States are located in Cypress, California. Carddass Carddass is the Bandai subsidiary responsible for releasing trading card games based on popular Bandai franchises. This includes games such as the Gundam War Collectible Card Game based on the Gundam metaseries, as well as a Gash Bell (Zatch Bell!) TCG, Naruto CCG, Rangers Strike (Super Sentai Series, Kamen Rider Series, Metal Hero Series), Neon Genesis Evangelion Ultra Galaxy Daikaijyu Battle (Ultra Series) and most recently their most successful to date, the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. Category:Companies